The present invention relates to a collective packing box separable into individual packing boxes having respective goods accommodated therein.
In industrial fields such as the automobile parts industry, the electric machinery and implement industries, parts are usually packed in a packing box which is partitioned into a dozen spaces for the parts, respectively, and manufacturers ship the thus packed parts to the market.
Provided that some machines are manufactured by incorporating a specific part therein, some manufacturers purchase such specific parts in large quantities.
Since the specific parts to be supplied to users are packed in a temporary packing box there is a disadvantage in that the packing box is liable to be damaged or the parts are liable to fall out of the box.
Furthermore, although it is indispensable to the users for a specification of parts, a trademark, or the model of the parts to appear on the packing box for accommodating a dozen parts, such an identification of the parts cannot be maintained with the parts when separated into individual parts. It would be advantageous to maintain an identification of the parts with individual ones of the parts since it is also a current tendency for general consumers as well as for those in industry to purchase and consume a small number of parts.
Incidentally, it is known that food and drink for one person is often packed in an individual unit for purchase by students residing away from home, people on travel, or people with a small family, etc.